I'm back for him
by ladymisteria
Summary: Dopo il Cell game, Vegeta si ritrova davanti alla Capsule Corporation. Ma perchè è lì? Cosa l'ha fatto tornare sui suoi passi?


Vegeta atterrò silenzioso sul prato della Capsule Corporation.

Ancora non riusciva a capacitarsi di quanto accaduto a Kakarot e a se stesso.

Perché aveva agito così?

Per quale motivo aveva messo a repentaglio la sua stessa vita per qualcun altro?

"Non l'ho fatto per nessuno a parte me!" Pensò stizzito.

Ma sapeva di mentire a se stesso.

Quando il colpo di Cell aveva trapassato il corpo del Trunks proveniente dal futuro, aveva provato una rabbia e una disperazione del tutto nuove.

"Nuove e inutili".

Quello non era altro che un moccioso venuto da un futuro parallelo.

Non aveva nulla da spartire con lui.

Ma allora perché l'idea che morisse l'aveva scioccato a tal punto?

Sapeva bene che il piccolo Trunks era al sicuro; lontano dalla battaglia e dal pericolo, eppure...

Il Saiyan alzò gli occhi sulla casa.

La sola luce accesa era quella della stanza che Vegeta sapeva appartenere alla terrestre.

Qualcosa si contorse piacevolmente all'altezza dello stomaco del Saiyan - come una morsa - nel ricordare l'ultima volta che lui, in quella stanza, aveva passato la notte.

Scosse la testa infastidito.

Ogni minuto che rimaneva sulla Terra diventava sempre più rammollito.

Si avviò verso la porta d'ingresso, rimuginando sul motivo che l'aveva spinto nuovamente in quel luogo.

Non c'era che una risposta: _Trunks_.

"Non posso certo permettere che il figlio del principe dei Saiyan cresca come un comune terrestre, magari con la testa piena delle sciocchezze che sua madre continua a ripetere in continuazione!" si disse con fastidio.

Quel bambino era sì un mezzosangue, ma nelle sue vene scorreva pur sempre il sangue di nobili combattenti.

Non poteva assolutamente permettere che non ricevesse gli insegnamenti e gli allenamenti adeguati.

Ma era davvero quello il motivo per cui era lì?

Fermo davanti alla porta d'ingresso, Vegeta non riusciva a sgombrarsi la mente.

Le immagini del corpo del figlio continuavano a lampeggiargli davanti agli occhi.

Sapeva che il vero motivo era un altro.

Quando Cell aveva colpito Trunks - e anche quando Kakarot aveva rifiutato di tornare in vita - aveva provato un misto di terrore e impotenza.

Con la morte di Kakarot aveva finalmente raggiunto il suo scopo - quello di diventare più forte di chiunque altro - eppure non riusciva a esserne pienamente soddisfatto; perché tormentato da un'unica domanda: che ne avrebbe fatto ora della propria vita?

Che senso avrebbe avuto la sua esistenza, quando non era rimasti più nessuno da superare; da battere?

Era stato allora che la paura di vedere il piccolo Trunks fare la stessa fine di quel ragazzo del futuro - contro un nemico ancora senza volto - l'aveva aggredito ferocemente.

Per quello era lì; per tentare di impedire che ciò si verificasse.

Suonò il campanello, attendendo che qualcuno lo facesse entrare.

I minuti passarono lenti, ed era quasi giunto alla conclusione di buttare giù quella debole barriera contro il mondo esterno, quando il viso perennemente allegro della madre di Bulma gli apparve davanti.

«Oh, Vegeta! Che bello rivederti!».

Lui entrò, le mani in tasca e l'aria corrucciata.

«Ma certo, entra pure. Che posso fare per te?» disse la donna, senza perdere nemmeno per un istante il sorriso.

Il Saiyan la ignorò bellamente, salendo ai piani superiori.

«Oh, beh... Io sono qui, se hai bisogno di qualcosa» esclamò cristallina lei, continuando imperturbabile a sorridere.

«Sono certa che Bulma sarà contenta di rivederti!» aggiunse poi, prima di sparire in cucina.

Vegeta rimase interdetto per un istante.

Già, _Bulma_.

Aveva fatto i conti senza l'oste.

Che avrebbe detto la donna nel rivederselo davanti?

Non che la cosa gli importasse, ma...

Di nuovo scosse la testa.

Chi se ne importava di quello che poteva pensare quella sciocca terrestre?

Lui poteva fare quello che voleva, se lo voleva e quando lo voleva!

Entrò nella camera senza neppure bussare, come se non se ne fosse mai andato.

Bulma sussultò, colta alla sprovvista, girandosi verso il nuovo venuto con il piccolo Trunks tra le braccia.

Il bambino scoppiò immediatamente a piangere.

«Te l'ho già detto altre volte. Tu lo spaventi!» esclamò lei stizzita, cullandolo.

Vegeta parve perdere tutta la sua boria.

Si era preparato un discorso fatto di poche ma chiare parole; ma quella donna, con una semplice frase, l'aveva letteralmente zittito.

Era una cosa che lei solo era sempre stata capace di fare.

Minare le sue convinzioni, cambiare lei sue idee...

 _Cambiare lui_.

«Ad ogni modo, che ci fai qui? Non vorrai di certo rinchiuderti nuovamente nella GR. Hai raggiunto il tuo obiettivo, no? Sarai contento».

Il Saiyan provò ad aprire bocca per rispondere, ma ancora una volta Bulma lo interruppe.

«Ebbene? Per quale motivo il _nobile e orgoglioso_ principe dei Saiyan si è abbassato a venire in mezzo a noi poveri terrestri? Ti serve qualche marchingegno per misurare la tua rinnovata potenza? Ti manca qualcosa?».

Puntò i suoi occhi cerulei in quelli del Saiyan.

«...O forse _qualcuno?_ ».

Vegeta arrossì di botto.

«Ma tu non ci stai mai zitta?» sbottò, irritato.

«Vedila come ti pare, ma ho diritto quanto te di vedere mio figlio!» continuò.

Bulma scoppiò a ridere.

«Da quando t'interessa che Trunks sia tuo figlio? Se non ricordo male, hai affermato più e più volte che la cosa non ti riguardava, e che non ti faceva alcuna differenza che lui esistesse o meno».

Toccato.

Era mai possibile che con quella donna non si potesse ragionare?!

«Ho cambiato idea» ammise, piano.

«Ma davvero? E cosa ha causato questo drastico cambiamento di opinione?»

«Non sono affari tuoi, donna» ringhiò Vegeta.

Bulma sogghignò con aria da saputella.

«Oh, lo sono eccome. In effetti, l'idea di dare mio figlio in mano a uno scimmione cocciuto, che molto probabilmente sarebbe capace di ucciderlo con un solo colpo - senza nemmeno pensarci due volte - non mi alletta per niente...».

Quella donna stava davvero camminando sul filo del rasoio.

Gli sarebbe bastato un attimo per farla fuori, eppure...

Eppure ogni volta che pensava di poterla distruggere, assieme a quel ridicolo pianeta, sembrava che una forza straordinariamente superiore alla sua gli fermasse il braccio; come se l'arto si rifiutasse di rispondere ai suoi comandi.

«Allora?» incalzò Bulma.

«Ho cambiato idea. _Punto e basta_ ».

Cadde il silenzio, ed entrambi sembrarono perdersi nei propri pensieri.

«Non volevo che Trunks crescesse come un pappamolla. Contenta ora?» disse Vegeta alla fine.

Sembrava che ogni parola gli costasse metà della sua energia.

Bulma non rispose, né diede segno di averlo sentito.

Continuò semplicemente a rimboccare le coperte al figlio, addormentatosi poco prima.

Il Saiyan incrociò le braccia, distogliendo lo sguardo.

Passarono diversi minuti, durante i quali nessuno proferì parola.

Vegeta fissò la donna nervosamente, attendendo una risposta, una reazione, che però non venne.

«Si può sapere perché non dici niente?» sbottò alla fine, adirato.

«Sai almeno quello che vuoi? Dici che devo stare zitta, ma quando lo faccio vuoi che dica qualcosa. Sei _incoerente!_ ».

Vegeta la osservò incredulo.

«Da quando ascolti quello che la gente ti dice?»

«Da quando t'interessa quello che penso?».

Toccato di nuovo.

Un altro colpo andato a fondo.

Il Saiyan dovette ammettere che quella donna era l'avversario più coriaceo con il quale si era trovato a scontrarsi in anni di battaglie.

Era capace di spazzare via da lui ogni traccia di coraggio, ogni frammento di orgoglio...

E tutto con un solo sguardo.

Sapeva penetrare nel suo animo, carpendo pensieri che lui neppure si rendeva conto di aver formulato.

«Sai cosa penso? Che tu sia qui per un altro motivo. Credo tu sia rimasto colpito da quanto accaduto a Trunks, durante lo scontro con Cell. Ho saputo che dopo la sua morte, ti sei lanciato all'attacco in preda a una furia cieca, rischiando di perdere tu stesso la vita» disse Bulma.

Vegeta non seppe trattenere lo stupore.

Quella terrestre doveva avere poteri a lui sconosciuti!

Bulma sogghignò.

«Yamcha mi ha raccontato tutto» rivelò.

Ancora quell'inutile moscerino.

Possibile che fosse sempre in mezzo ai piedi, pronto ad appiccicarsi a Bulma?

«Quel moscerino è stato qui?» chiese, infastidito.

La donna annuì.

« E' andato via un'ora fa, dopo aver passato la giornata qui alla Capsule Corporation».

Vegeta distolse lo sguardo con uno sbuffo.

«Non mi dirai che ti è ancora antipatico» lo pungolò Bulma, divertita.

«E c'è voluto un intero giorno per raccontarti quanto accaduto contro quel cyborg?» sibilò lui di rimando, come se lei non avesse detto nulla.

«Figurati! Me l'ha detto in un paio di minuti; il tempo di un caffè insieme».

Vegeta emise un verso ancora più infastidito.

«E per tutto il giorno che ha fatto?»

«Perché mai ti interessa...».

Bulma sgranò gli occhi.

«Sei geloso...»

Vegeta arrossì nuovamente, evitando di guardarla.

Bulma gli si avvicinò, fino a trovarsi a pochi centimetri dal suo viso.

« _Sei geloso!_ » ripeté, sorridendo.

Non era una domanda, ma un'affermazione bella e buona.

«Sciocchezze!» esclamò lui, piccato.

«Perché sei qui, Vegeta?» chiese nuovamente Bulma, cambiando improvvisamente discorso.

Il Saiyan la guardò, e ancora una volta - trovandosi davanti quegli occhi celesti - non riuscì a mentirle.

Tutto ciò che si era detto prima di entrare nuovamente in quella casa; tutte le assurde scuse che aveva escogitato per giustificare la sua presenza lì...

«Non... Non so più che farne della mia vita» ammise con difficoltà.

Si sedette sul letto, seguito da Bulma.

«Che vuoi dire?» domandò lei, il tono serio.

«Per tutta la mia vita ho affrontato battaglie. Quando ero sotto il giogo di Freezer, distruggevo pianeti, uccidevo persone... Tutto solo per divertimento. Poi sono arrivato su questo pianeta, dove ho incontrato Kakarot. Quando mi ha battuto, ho fatto del superarlo il mio unico scopo. E per anni, da allora, non mi sono allenato per altro. Ma quando lui ha rifiutato di tornare in vita, oggi...»

Non sapeva nemmeno perché le stesse dicendo quelle cose.

Era naturale, quando era da solo con lei, tirare fuori il suo lato umano.

«E ora non sai più che fare» finì lei.

Vegeta annuì.

«Qual è il problema, Vegeta? Ora sei l'uomo più forte al mondo! Puoi battere chiunque!»

«E' proprio _questo_ il problema, donna. Che senso avrebbe combattere contro persone che non sono al mio livello?!».

Ecco di nuovo la sua indole orgogliosa e spocchiosa venire fuori...

Ma non bastò quel repentino cambio d'umore ad allontanare Bulma.

«Allora che pensi di fare?» domandò quest'ultima, rassegnata.

«Niente. Non posso sprecare la mia forza contro omuncoli o finti combattenti come quel Satan».

Bulma lo guardò confusa.

«Non... Non lotterai più?».

«Non finché non ci sarà qualcuno per cui valga la pena farlo» confermò Vegeta.

Tornò il silenzio, mentre lo sguardo di Bulma si posava sul bambino.

«E Trunks? Perché improvvisamente t'importa qualcosa, di lui?».

Vegeta seguì lo sguardo della donna.

«Quando Cell ha attaccato il Trunks del futuro... Non lo so, mi è sembrato... Ho perso completamente la ragione. Non m'importava che non fosse il _mio_ Trunks; non m'importava che con le sfere del drago avremmo potuto riportarlo in vita. Esisteva solo Trunks e la vita che lo abbandonava ogni attimo di più. Ho visto... Ho pensato solo a come mi sarei sentito se qualcuno avesse fatto del male al bambino; se fosse stato lui ad essere così vicino alla morte... E non ci ho visto più».

Bulma lo ascoltava senza parlare.

Le era mancato.

E molto, anche.

Ma sapeva che dicendoglielo, lui non avrebbe capito; avrebbe interpretato quel sentimento come l'ennesima debolezza dei terrestri.

Era decisamente meglio farglielo capire con le azioni.

Magari ripetendo più volte il concetto, data la sua non trascurabile testardaggine.

«Così ho pensato che se fossi tornato; se vi fossi stato vicino... Forse vi avrei protetto. Avrei allenato Trunks. L'avrei reso un perfetto guerriero Saiyan. Dato che sicuramente sarebbe cresciuto come una femminuccia, se l'avessi lasciato solo nelle tue mani» ghignò lui, ritrovando la boria e la solita, tagliente, ironia.

Bulma spalancò la bocca, chiaramente offesa.

«Ma sentitelo! E che diresti se ora ti rinchiudessi a forza nella GR con una gravità 800 volte superiore a quella terrestre?!»

«Direi che avrei trovato il posto e la gravità giusta per mettere immediatamente alla prova le capacità di Trunks; dato che lo porterei con me».

Bulma sorrise.

Sapeva che non diceva sul serio.

 _O almeno lo sperava._

«Allora, dato che dovrai ricoprire il ruolo di - diciamo pure - _"Protettore della famiglia"_ , suppongo ti servirà un posto abbastanza vicino dove stare»

«Suppongo...».

Bulma si morse il labbro.

Stava per commettere lo stesso errore per la seconda volta?

Aveva già sperimentato un periodo sotto lo stesso tetto con quello scimmione, e non era finita - almeno in parte - molto bene.

«Potresti rimanere qui, alla Capsule Corporation. L'altra volta non è andata poi così male».

Involontariamente lo sguardo di entrambi si posò nuovamente su Trunks.

Un angolo della bocca di Vegeta si sollevò appena.

«Chissà, stavolta potrebbe anche andare molto meglio».

* * *

 **Finalmente ho concluso questa FF. Ho deciso di allungare un pochino (solo un po' XD) la normale lunghezza delle mie storie sulla coppia Vegeta/Bulma XD  
Ho deciso di rendere Vegeta un po' OOC (okay, un bel po'); spero mi perdonerete ^^".**


End file.
